


Bent Not Broken

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [135]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: They waste no time.





	Bent Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 555: Temporary.  
> It's ba-ack! :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Bent Not Broken

~

There was no finesse, just raw, animalistic need as they coupled on Draco’s floor, Draco bracing a hand on Harry’s chest as he ground himself down on his cock, taking his pleasure. 

Harry’s brain temporarily shut off, his body responding automatically as he arched up, trying to shove himself deeper inside Draco. 

Draco’s face twisted and he cried out, his back arching as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

His inner muscles clenching around Harry’ dragged _him_ over the edge as well, and he dug his fingers into Draco’s hips, shouting as he spilled inside him. 

Slowly, Draco toppled onto him. 

~

“Fuck me,” Draco groaned into the curve of Harry’s neck. 

Harry moaned. “I can’t, love. I’m temporarily paralysed. Give me a minute—”

“You mean I broke you?” Raising his head, Draco smirked down at Harry, then shifted his hips. Harry’s cock, still buried inside him, twitched. “Hm, evidently one part of you still works, thank Merlin.” 

“Prat,” Harry muttered, chuckling into the slow, soft kiss Draco bestowed on him. “I seem to be making a miraculous recovery, although I think I’m too old for sex on the floor.” 

“Nonsense.” Draco lay his head back down. “You just need more practise.” 

~


End file.
